ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stripperella: the Movie
Stripperella: the Movie is an adult comedy film about a young woman who wants to become a stripper. About the Film This film is about 22 year-old Erotica Jones, a Senior Student in College at day & Stripper at night. She has a Girlfriend named Karen & Boyfriend Matt plus she's got a bright future...but when she saw the News that her Father is killed by Pushy Galore, her 42 year-old mother Sarah Jones presented a gift that Erotica's father left for her..a advanced Spy gear, now she will do anything to avenge her father and become a superhero known as the sexy and famous Stripperella. The Movie Prologue: Erotica's Father gives her daughter an advice In the Prologue about 12 years ago, Erotica Jones, a 10 year-old 5th grader amazed the students at the gym with a pole dance trick and her teacher was surprised that Erotica was given a gift; by doing the amazing things that people didn't succeed. Later that afternoon after school, Erotica & her best friends Karen and Giselle meets Matt who was a 11 year-old 6th grader and was an expert in video recording by his friend, Catt; a 12 year-old blonde babe. That day on, they became close to do success things and at nightfall at Erotica's house, her father tells Erotica something that will make her famous in the future. Erotica's Father: 'In life, everyone gets a shot to be a somebody, plus your talent will grow if you can succeed on anything with friends, family and most of all...yourself' And with her father's advice, Erotica grows up with her pole dancing skills and excellent grades in both Middle school & High school, but what she didn't know is that her boobs grew from 32D in 7th grade to 36D at Graduation and start of College. So she gets the after-class job in the Tender Loins making extra money, earning tips, making love to girls between kissing and wine making plus she'll one day become famous. But on the video monitor on an island west of Los Angeles, Pushy Galore knew that Erotica is going to become more famous than her, so she plans to take revenge on her Father but only after Erotica graduates college. The Beginning In Present Day, Los Angeles. Erotica Jones, now at age 22 wakes up early at 7 AM with Karen getting ready for College Graduation and they drove in their Hybrid Car to the University in Beverly Hills. They got their Diploma at the ceremony and Erotica's Mom Sarah hug her daughter that she is proud to succeed in life and Matt arrived to remind them that he planned a party in Malibu at his mansion, so Erotica and Karen are invited. At the Mansion for the graduation party, Karen greets Catt and she got a job in the Tender Loins so she can be Erotica's partner, she tells her that Erotica is in the bedroom with Matt earning a present. Catt walks to the bedroom door and she saw Erotica having Missionary sex, then she joined them for a 3-way. The next morning, Erotica Jones got a phone call from her mother Sarah that her father was killed in the large Boat explosion and they went to a memorial service at sea honoring Erotica's Dad then later that day, she was called in by her mom to the CIA for a last will. Sarah presented Erotica a spy agent gear that will be used in combat and she earns a superhero name...Stripperella. Quotes (In a private bedroom during the College Graduation Party, Erotica is getting a missionary on her nude body and her breasts are shaken) Erotica Jones: (Moaning soft) 'Oh, Matt. This is the best Graduation present I ever have!' Catt: (She opens the door) 'uh, Erotica?' Erotica Jones: (Gasp!) 'Catt, what are you doing here? Matt is wearing a condom and having a little me-time' Matt: 'Could you come in later? I nearly made an orgasm on her' Catt: 'I wanted to see if I can join you' (She removes her bra showing her breasts) now get relaxed, it's gonna be a wild ride' (She makes love to Matt and Erotica) (At Erotica's Bedroom Apartment after doing a mission assignment on stopping a Bank Robbery, Erotica strips off her Spy costume and switched into her red bra and panty when Catt came in wearing a black bra, leather jacket, shorts and tap shoes for a visit) Catt: 'Can I talk to ya?' Erotica Jones: 'I'm just getting ready for bed, so pour me a glass of wine and we'll chat' (5 minutes later in the bed, Erotica drinks a glass of red wine as Catt lights a cigarette) Catt: 'So how was your evening?' (She takes a puff and blows smoke) Erotica Jones: 'I made extra tips on the owl shift, with boob shaking, pole spin and stuff' (She drinks the glass of wine) Catt: 'Well, you might want to keep the press from finding out the identity of Stripperella. So no one can know, we must never know her secret revealed' Erotica Jones: 'I promise, now let's fuck before I get some shuteye' (She removes her bra and panty as Catt finish the cigarette) (They both tongue-kiss, lick their breasts, eat their private and scissor hard for 10 minutes, then they burst an orgasm) Erotica Jones & Catt: (Moaning) (Then Catt left as Erotica went to sleep with the lights off) Category:Movies Category:R-Rated Movies Category:NC-17